


The Coolest Gift

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's planning to give Dean the coolest gift ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coolest Gift

Sam was excited to see the art supplies laid out on the big table up front when they came in from lunch. He liked art almost as much as reading, which was his absolutely favorite part of second grade (even if they were still mostly reading baby books like Frog and Toad and Amelia Bedelia). It was a little surprising to see the art supplies there when it wasn't Friday, but he figured Miss Kneller would explain once they were all in their seats, so he didn't try to touch anything but went right to his desk.  
  
Once everyone was settled, Miss Kneller raised her finger to her lips and waited until they were quiet and dong the same thing before she spoke. "Today we're going to be making Valentine's Day presents. Who can tell me what Valentine's Day is about?"  
  
Jennifer K's hand shot up and when the teacher called on her, she beamed. "Valentine's Day is about love. Grown-ups give presents to the people they love, and then they hug and kiss."  
  
"My mommy doesn't kiss my daddy anymore cause they're divorced," Peter chimed in. "She kisses Mr Morgan instead." There was a chorus of 'ewwww's at the thought of anybody kissing Mr Morgan. He was the fourth grade teacher and he was  _old_  - at least forty!  
  
Miss Kneller was smiling. "Yes, well, Jennifer K is right. Valentine's is a day to tell people we love them. So we're going to make handprints for the people we love. Your mommy or your daddy or your grandparents... whoever you want. You'll be pressing your hand down in the clay that we've got, and when you think it's right, you'll put it on the table over here. Then it's going to be baked in the kiln - that's a very big oven for clay - and we'll paint them Friday so they'll be dry for Valentine's Day on Monday."  
  
Sam could hardly wait. They were going to be doing art  _two_  days this week instead of just one! He already knew what he was going to do, too. When his name was called, he hurried over to Miss Kneller and carefully pressed his right hand down on the clay tablet she gave him. He was concentrating very hard, making sure that he didn't move until she said he could, his tongue between his teeth until she finally tapped him on the shoulder. "That's good, Sam."  
  
He raised his hand and watched her write his name on the front - Sam W - with neat letters. "Who are you going to give this to?"  
  
That was easy. "Dean." And he was going to paint it black, shiny black just like the Impala, too. Dean would love that, almost as much as he'd like an Impala of his own. Sam was going to get him one when they were bigger; he'd already asked Uncle Bobby to help him look for parts.  
  
Miss Kneller smiled. "I'm sure he'll like that quite a bit." She set his handprint aside and Sam went back to his desk, already looking forward to painting the handprint and giving it to Dean for Valentine's Day. He was willing to bet Dean had never gotten anything nearly as cool as that.  
  
He told Dean all about it as they walked home after school. Dean already knew about Valentine's Day, of course - he knew _everything_ , but he didn't know about the handprint that Miss Kneller was going to bake in the oven. Sam wanted that to be a surprise. He hopped a little when he thought about Dean's face when he saw it, shiny and black and perfect.  
  
Unfortunately, Dad said they had to leave that weekend, so Dean never did get his Valentine's Day present that year. But Sam always knew that Dean would've thought it was the coolest gift ever.


End file.
